


Breathing Underwater

by SXM132



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/F, Pirates, Romance, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXM132/pseuds/SXM132
Summary: Sequel to 'Deep Blue'Luka is forced to make peace with Folka’s return to Olderion. Reluctant to extend the olive branch just yet, she chooses to accompany Mercedes on her next voyage instead. When calamity strikes the ship, however, the two of them must come to terms with a certain reality — Some matters of the past simply cannot, or will not, be ignored.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Preface**

This is a continuation of [Deep Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800847/chapters/36773154) and takes place shortly after the finale of season two. As with the first fic, portions of the Ruins of the Water God trials and the short story A New Life have been altered for continuity purposes. Other than that, I've been mindful to keep the canon plot intact.

Thanks again to **plus_minus** and **love_letter** for looking this over. Enjoy!

* * *

Nearly two years ago, the skies had ripped open and darkness threatened to swallow their world. The stone foundation of the acropolis groaned and cracked. The beasts of the forest howled and rampaged. And amongst all that chaos, spurred by nothing more than impulse and a vague sense of obligation, Mercedes had reshaped the path of her existence entirely.

Looking down at the document in her hands, she could scarcely believe it was real. Her third assignment this month, certified by the Olderion council. Real work. Real, reliable income. Two years ago, she’d doubted such a prospect was even feasible. She’d been a vagabond for so long. It was strange to be in a place that, for once, actually wanted her there. A place where people recognized her and smiled. A place that was ever so subtly beginning to feel like — 

She glanced up from the paper, just in time to lock eyes with a young woman across the square. Brilliant cerulean. Home.

Luka smiled wide as Mercedes approached, her hand reaching out expectantly. “May I see?” 

The taller woman shrugged and handed her the slip. “I don’t know what you’re so excited about. It’s the same as the last one. And the one before that.” Both times the Federation had sent her to Dirnado, packing her ship full of iron to ferry back to Olderion. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t curious at this point. “What’s the deal? You guys building a new district or something?”

“Or something,” Luka answered simply, and folded the paper neatly to slip into Mercedes’s coat pocket. She straightened the cloth on her shoulders with a contented smile, then leaned up to plant a quick peck against her lips. Mercedes smirked into the kiss, deciding not to pursue the topic any further. It didn’t seem like Luka had any intention of divulging city secrets anyway.

When they parted Luka wrapped herself around Mercedes’s arm, ushering her off in some predetermined direction. They made a habit of meeting for lunch. It was quality time they both sorely craved, with how frequently Mercedes was away at sea. Often in the same quiet cafe, over the same simple meals, they would sit and exchange stories about the crew and the priestess’s morning rounds. Despite the monotony, it was a part of the day that Mercedes always looked forward to.

Somewhere in the middle of their walk a faint hum permeated the air, unobtrusive at first, but as it grew louder a few civilians looked skyward. 

“An airship!” a nearby child chirped.

At that the couple turned, eyeing the speck on the horizon. Airships seldom visited Olderion, and the ones that did were often Zoldaad surveillance. Even in Olderion rumor had spread of the country's recent civil unrest. The unexpected arrival of their air force begged caution, at least until their motives could be discerned.

“We should be there if it lands,” Luka murmured. “I’ll call for the soldiers.”

“I’ll get the crew,” Mercedes added, and with a quiet exchange of looks they separated.

-

A small band of sentries and sailors gathered in the outskirts of the city, watching the massive airship glide overhead. It began its descent, rustling the long meadow grass and forcing Luka to hold onto her veil. Mercedes made a face beside her, eyes narrowed on the ship as it rested on its landing gear. There was a long stretch of silence, filled only by the gentle breeze and the hiss of a cooling engine. When the hatch door opened Mercedes braced herself for confrontation. Before she could even register who was exiting the craft, Luka was already bounding across the field at top speed. 

“Nichol!”

The man’s steady walk turned into a jog, meeting her halfway. He had to ground himself as she came barreling into him, locking her arms around him in a bone-crushing embrace. Mercedes let out a quiet exhale, relieved. Looking over to her crew she nodded, dismissing them. She then trailed after Luka as the remainder of the party emerged from the airship.

“Luka, I can’t breathe,” Nichol rasped, and finally the priestess let him go.

“I’m sorry. I’m just so glad that you’re alright.” She stood back, wiping unabashedly at the corner of her eye. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

“You must be Nichol’s sister. You’re even prettier in person.” 

Luka turned to look at the green haired man that approached them. He slid himself into the space between her and Nichol, surprising her as he clasped her hands. “Absolutely stunning. I bet any man would kill to be your date.” 

Uncomfortable, Luka slipped her hands from his and took a step backwards. She felt a caress on her shoulder, and glanced back to see Mercedes behind her. Just now noticing the other woman, the man whistled and looked her up and down. “And you are?”

“Her date,” Mercedes deadpanned.

“ _Date_?” He and Nichol stammered in unison. The older man rounded on the younger, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him close. “You mean to tell me your beautiful sister has a smoking hot girlfriend and you didn’t feel the need to mention that _at all_?!” 

Before Nichol could retaliate a mallet slammed the gunner square in the gut, doubling him over. “Not everything is your business, Jake!” Lid grated. Though to Mercedes, she seemed angry for other reasons.

This ‘Jake’ was a new face. Lid she remembered — mostly because she’d been sick on her ship at least twice. Aside from her and Nichol, however, Mercedes was well aware of the companions they lacked. She frowned, shifting her gaze to the tactician. “Rain is …” 

“Alive, and safe,” Nichol answered. “It’s a very long story.”

“That’s alright,” Luka assured. “You should have plenty of time to tell us all later, now that you’re home.”

“He’s not, actually.” They turned their attention to a small, pink-haired child as she exited the airship. Despite her physical appearance, her tone was reminiscent of a crotchety old woman. It was safe to assume this was the ‘Sakura’ they’d heard about in stories. 

“Nichol and I have business in Aldore,” she explained matter-of-factly. “We really just came to drop off Folka.”

Looking back to the hatch opening Sakura nodded impatiently, and out from the ship emerged a rather sheepish looking woman. She slowly walked over to them, hands clasped nervously together. Based on appearance she was undoubtedly a relative of the Wardens. Mercedes glanced at Luka to confirm the suspicion, but was surprised to find the younger woman’s expression uncharacteristically blank. She watched the stranger come closer with stoic eyes and even lips. Mercedes doubted she’d ever seen Luka greet someone so coldly.

When Folka reached them she bowed her head in respect, her smile small and awkward. “Nichol has spoken a lot about you. It’s a pleasure to finally meet. Officially, I should say.”

Luka didn’t respond. Mercedes threw Nichol a confused look, and he cleared his throat uneasily. “Luka, Folka will be living with us for the time being. She’s-” 

“Veritas of the Waters,” she interrupted, surprising everyone. She looked up into the older woman’s eyes, impassive. “You have the same aura. I’m certain of it.”

“You’re right,” Folka replied hesitantly. “Nichol has already explained what transpired back then, I’m sure. But please. Allow me to express a most sincere apology.”

Luka stared back, momentarily speechless, before the silence was split by an angry voice.

“I’m sorry — _what_?” All eyes went to Mercedes. She stepped out in front of Luka, bringing her arm up to shield her. “After what you did, do you honestly think she wants to hear your apologies? You don’t _get_ to apologize! Luka suffered for months because of you. She’s still suffering.” 

“Mercedes, please,” Luka protested quietly.

Riled, she continued regardless, “Because of you innocent lives were put in danger. Good people died. What makes you think you can just waltz right back here with smiles and apologies and expect everything to be okay? The hell it’s okay!” 

“Mercedes!” Luka took her arm and pulled her away from Folka. She looked at the ground, her cheeks tinged red with embarrassment. “Everyone, if you’ll excuse me. I need time to process this.” She turned to leave, tugging the other woman along with her. Mercedes complied, though not before throwing another dirty look at Folka.

“I’m sorry you had to hear all that,” Nichol apologized, once they were out of earshot. “Mercedes is … well. Mercedes.”

“But she’s right,” Folka replied. She placed a hand at her temple, her expression almost pained. “What was I thinking? I shouldn’t be here. Things would be better if I disappear.” Speaking more to herself than anyone else, she began to amble off toward the forest.

“Folka, wait.” Nichol trailed after her, leaving his three other companions to stand in awkward silence.

“... I do like ‘em feisty.”

“Jake, I swear.” 

-

Nichol hesitated at the threshold of his home, fighting against the overwhelming impression that he was unwelcome there. Luka certainly wasn’t happy with the news he came to bear. But she was a sensible woman, one who held his eternal confidence. She would be able to see reason in their situation, if she would only give him a chance to explain.

Stepping through the entryway he headed for the priestess’s quarters. He made it as far as the parlor, until he rounded a corner and came face to face with Mercedes. She blocked the hallway with crossed arms and a wide stance.

“Leave her alone,” she warned.

“Let me speak with her. Please.”

“She doesn’t want that.” Lowering her voice, Mercedes shot him an utterly frustrated expression. “What is wrong with you? How could you bring her back here? After what she did.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he dismissed.

“Don’t I?” she challenged, “Who do you think destroyed the monsters she brought to the continent? Who do you think risked their life to get Luka out of that damn lake? I spent an entire year cleaning up the mess she made. Why in the world would you think she belongs here?”

“Because everyone deserves a second chance,” Nichol argued back, his eyes critical. “ _You_ of all people should know that.”

Mercedes flinched, insult flickering across her face. Nichol thinned his lips and looked at the floor. It was wrong of him to undermine her, after all she had done for Olderion. It wasn’t as though her reaction was unjustified either. Arsha had been the very same. She was so upset she actually forced him from her family home. Luka was far better at containing her emotions than either of them, but Nichol knew, out of everyone, she was likely suffering most.

Walking around Mercedes he stopped in front of Luka’s door, knocking quietly. There was no response, and after a long stretch of silence he spoke. “It’s me. I just wanted you to know that — I understand. We can talk when you’re ready. Take as much time as you need.”

He exchanged another look with Mercedes, who was now rubbing anxiously at her bicep. He could tell she was just as concerned as he was. With a heavy sigh he retreated back to the exit, hoping Sakura and Lid had at least made progress with Folka.

Mercedes watched him go, her anger dampened by a small pang of humiliation. To be tarred with the same brush as that woman was simply degrading. Her crimes were nowhere near as egregious. She didn’t have time to brood over it for long however, as the click of Luka’s door recaptured her attention. The priestess peered out through just a small sliver, and Mercedes’s expression became more gentle. 

“He’s already gone.” 

“I know,” Luka said quietly. She glanced at the floorboards, then back up. “You’re heading for Dirnado at dawn?”

Mercedes made a face, resting a hand on her hip. “We were going to Ruffian first. But after this, I’m not sure I want to leave.”

The younger woman leaned her head against the door, staring down again. She seemed to be struggling with a decision, before it left her lips tentatively. “Can I go with you?” 

“Absolutely,” Mercedes responded promptly. She didn’t want to leave Luka in New Olderion. Not when the witch who threatened her life would be sharing the same roof. Nichol could watch over the capital for a few days in her absence. It was the least he could do, really — after leaving practically all of his civic responsibilities to Luka for months on end.

Thinking about it, Mercedes fought the urge to glower. Clearly her aggravation from earlier had not yet subsided. She made a conscious effort to suppress it, focusing instead on trying to bring the priestess from her stupor. “Is there anything I can get you?” she asked. “Some tea? Maybe something sweet?”

Luka gave a faint laugh. Leave it to Mercedes, to offer to pamper her out of her troubles. She’d spoil her rotten if she let her. Looking up, she met her with soft and appreciative eyes. “If I’m being honest, I could use some cuddling.”

“That I can certainly do,” Mercedes assured. Luka opened the door more fully and she stepped through. Enveloping her in her arms, she planted a kiss against her hair and held her close. Luka sighed, melting into her embrace. In times such as these, she was never more grateful for her companionship. 

-


	2. Chapter 2

The streets of Ruffian were surprisingly manageable, as many of the ne'er-do-wells who once inhabited the island had abandoned it entirely. Like in Olderion word of Zoldaad’s idealistic new emperor had reached its shores. Should the young prince ever decide to implement his agenda abroad, Ruffian would be a terrible place to find oneself.

With that thought in mind the priestess looked up at the woman beside her. Mercedes was apt to skirt around the subject, but Luka knew she worried just as much as anyone. She was responsible for several dozen souls on the island, after all. It wasn’t uncommon for Luka to catch her staring off toward the harbor - as if waiting for those battleships to arrive. Luka hoped she would be able to ease that burden on her shoulders someday, but for now there was regrettably little she could offer.

In her peripheral something glimmered. She turned, finding crystals of all shapes and sizes laid out across a vendor’s table. Most were nothing more than pretty, polished stones. Others, however, seemed to call out to her, much in the same way that water crystals did. It brought back a memory; Rain’s ability to summon warriors. 

Growing up, she and Nichol were taught that visions were deceptions, tricks crafted by wicked mages. But it wasn’t true. Anyone of Paladian origin could use the crystals — including herself, courtesy of Folka.

She frowned, reminded of the mess awaiting her back home. Selfishly enough, she’d been trying not to think about it. About her. Nichol understood, but she could tell he was also disappointed in her. For leaving without properly speaking with Folka. For running away, instead of facing the situation with the composure expected of a water priestess.

She may be a water priestess, but she was still a human being. She had deep, ugly feelings to smooth over before addressing Folka. These few days away were vital in seeing that through. She needed to curb her anger, her pain, and deal with the matter rationally. Perhaps when they returned from Dirnado she would be capable of doing just that, but for now it was simply easier to forget. 

Distracted by her thoughts, she didn’t notice the other woman look down the road and tense beside her. She was pulled back into reality when she felt a sudden tug at her hand.

“Shall we?” Mercedes asked, steering Luka in the direction they’d come from. 

“But I —” The younger woman looked back at the crystals, then up at Mercedes. Her disappointment ebbed when she saw the look on her face. “Is everything alright?”

Before Mercedes had a chance to answer, a booming voice echoed down the alleyway.  
“If it isn’t the Fury in all her glory!”

Mercedes grimaced, her posture prickling. Luka looked over her shoulder, and stopped walking when she spotted another woman. She was meandering through the bazaar, obviously trying to catch up with them. Once she reached them she circled in front, flashing a toothy smile. “Thought that was you!”

On impulse Luka smiled back, receptive to the woman’s friendliness. She looked to be a little older than Mercedes, with olive skin and dark features. Though dressed in trousers and the wears of a typical sailor, she still had a distinct feminine flare about her. She was charming, in a sense.

“How ya been?”

“Better, thanks.”

Luka’s smile fell at Mercedes’s tone. She turned to her, finding her expression frigid.

“Oh, don’t be so curt. We’re all friends here,” the woman practically sang. Her eyes trailed to the civilian-clad priestess, that smile widening as she extended her hand. “Naga. And you are?”

“Leaving,” Mercedes interrupted. “We have someplace we need to be.”

“Ah, well. We’ll have to catch up some other time then.” She stepped aside to let them pass, though her arm stayed outstretched, blocking their path. Her finger waggled, signalling she had something more to say. “Erinys. Before you go — You happen to see Seaking around? Got a question for the ol’ captain.”

“He’s retired,” Mercedes answered. “If you have something to say, you say it to me.” 

Naga blinked, looking surprised. “You’re really running the Nautilus these days, ay?” She paused, then scratched the back of her neck and looked away. “That’s uh — huh. Alright. We’ll talk later, I guess.” Swinging on her heels she perked up into another grin, waving. “You ladies behave yourselves now.” 

They watched her disappear in the direction she’d come from, an uncomfortable stretch of silence passing between them. “She was a crewmate?” Luka finally asked. 

“A long time ago,” Mercedes murmured. “She’s probably looking for a gig. Not on my ship.”

All too aware of the edge in her demeanor, Luka hesitated to ask. “You have a history?” The taller woman glanced over at her, and she looked at her feet. “You don’t have to answer that. But, you don’t have to hide it if you did. I won’t be upset.” Honestly, she was more concerned about Mercedes’s animosity. Lost love was a tender subject, but at least it explained her behavior.

Mercedes took a while to respond, debating how much she wanted to disclose. “Not a relationship, no. We were young. We fooled around.” She paused. The reason she didn’t trust Naga was on the tip of her tongue. But she wouldn’t say it. It would only hurt Luka. “She’s not someone you can put your trust in. Not much of a team player. Seaking gave her the boot for that.”

From what Luka knew of Seaking, he was an excellent judge of character. It was wise to follow his advice, but it didn’t mean they should flat-out avoid the woman so many years later. “It’s possible she’s changed,” she offered optimistically. “If we see her later, maybe you should hear her out?”

“We’ll see,” Mercedes replied reluctantly. Luka was far more trusting than her — to a fault, she would argue. But on some minute level she did agree with her. For the sheer sake of closure, perhaps she would listen to whatever Naga had to say for herself.

-

“Nooo.” Seaking took the cup from his lips, looking down at it with borderline outrage. He brought it up for another sip, promptly repeating the same reaction. “ _Nooo_.”

“Is it that bad?” Luka peeped, fussing with her hands. 

“Bad? _Bad?_ This is some of the best damn soup I’ve ever had!” 

“Oh, please.” Mercedes rolled her eyes. 

“Hush up, ya cynical thing,” Seaking chastised, and turned his attention back to Luka. “Spill. What’d you add to it?”

“Nothing,” she confessed. “I followed your recipe to a ‘T.”

“ _My_ recipe isn’t half as good,” he challenged, topping off his serving from the pot. “If you can do this with a simple soup, I can’t imagine what you can do with the rest.”

“I think he’s trying to butter you up,” Mercedes whispered beside Luka, nudging her gently. Luka giggled, a faint blush tickling her cheeks. A compliment on cooking from Seaking. It couldn’t get much better than that.

“I should give you more recipes while you’re here,” he said, then cursed under his breath. “Left the damn book at the tavern. There’s this one I think you’ll love. How’s it go now?” 

“Don’t fry that head of yours, old man. I’ll go get your book.” Mercedes stood, brushing sand from her coat. “Luka, do you want to sit tight with Seaking?”

The priestess thought it over. As much as she would love to accompany Mercedes, she didn’t have the fondest memories of the tavern. She’d rather not deal with whoever might be inside at this late hour. “I’ll stay at the Inn, if you don’t mind. Be safe, alright?” 

“I’ll hurry back,” Mercedes assured, flashing her a warm smile. Picking up her axe she hefted it onto her shoulder, then sauntered off into the darkness. Luka watched her leave before turning to Seaking, surprised to find his brows lifted in amusement.

“Something wrong?” she asked, embarrassed to be caught staring.

“Nothing at all, lass,” he dismissed lightheartedly. “Now let’s go over this step-by-step. How’d you prepare the water?”

-

Mercedes listened to her heels against pavement, walking the long, narrow strip back into town. It was almost the only discernible sound over the distant roll of the ocean. Almost. Eyes forward, her ears trained on the subtle shift of gravel behind her. It wasn’t a monster, and it was far too light to be a man. Finally, when a merry little hum lifted into the air, she shook her head in annoyance.

“If this is your way of showing me you’ve changed, Naga, consider me underwhelmed.”

“My apologies,” came the voice a few paces away. “I followed you to the Inn, but I’m a coward. Seaking scares me.”

Mercedes continued walking, not bothering to slow down or face her. “You want that talk?”

“Well, yeah,” Naga strained. “But maybe I could buy you a drink first? Catch up? Have some fun?” she chuckled, her tone adopting a devious lilt, “We could invite that cute friend of yours.”

“I don't think that will be happening,” Mercedes said bluntly. “I also don't forgive and forget those who’ve royally screwed me over, so why don’t we cut to the chase. What’s this question of yours?”

The footsteps behind her stopped, only to be replaced with an ominous click. Mercedes stilled, cold panic and rage rolling up her spine.

“Are you going to come quietly or put up a fight?” Naga asked. “Do pick the former. There’ll be bullets in your legs before you so much as turn around. And I really don’t want to drag you.”

Mercedes clenched her jaw tight, puffing an angry breath through her nostrils. “You — are an _absolute_ treasure, you know that?”

“I know,” she sang. “Now drop the axe.”

Mercedes did so unceremoniously, throwing it into the dunes beside the road. She felt the blunt metal of a pistol press against the back of her neck, urging her forward.

“Let’s get those feet moving to port.”

-

A sickening feeling crept over Luka for the third time that night. She stared up at the moon, estimating how long Mercedes had been gone. When she glanced back down Seaking gave her a weary look. Apparently he was thinking the same thing. She should have been back by now.

On the verge of asking him to escort her into town, a strange noise stopped her. It was distant at first, like a howl or a wail. But when it came closer the sound took form — bellowing her name. She sprung to her feet, rushing towards it. 

Pudding sprinted closer, clearly distraught, fighting to keep his legs strong beneath him. She paled when she saw the tears streaming down his flushed face.

“Luka!” he wept, his voice cracking with desperation. “Help! Please help! They shot Behemoth!”

She didn’t ask questions. She bolted, taking off in the direction he’d come from as fast as she could manage. Pudding and Seaking weren’t far behind, and she could hear the cabin boy choking on his sobs while the elder man berated him.

“Show some backbone, lad! Who? Who shot Behemoth?”

“Pirates!” he shrieked. “They took it! They took the ship! They took the captain!”

Ahead of them, Luka felt like her legs would suddenly give. 

-


	3. Chapter 3

Luka pounded the pavement into town, her lungs burning for air as the port came into view. A large crowd huddled around the pier and she pushed her way through, finding Behemoth supine on the planks surrounded by his crewmates. Hail was pressing a rag to his stomach, already saturated a deep red. Luka fell to her knees beside him, pushing his hands away. 

“The bullet’s still inside him. He’s in shock,” Hail said.

She spread her hand over the wound, daring something she had never attempted before; using her magic to push the bullet out. It was reckless, she knew, but if she didn’t at least try he would perish regardless. 

Pudding and Seaking finally arrived, the latter carrying the Viking Axe on his shoulder. They’d found it in the dunes on their way to port. “What happened, Rukh?” Seaking asked, catching his breath. 

“Naga.” Though composed as always, Rukh was clearly annoyed. “She showed up with henchmen and a pistol to the captain’s head. Said she’d shoot if we didn’t give her the ship. Behemoth tried to call her bluff. They shot him as a warning.”

Luka’s concentration faltered upon hearing that. Behemoth gurgled in pain, and she fought to remain focused.

“Bloody hell. That bitch was always trouble,” Seaking grumbled, peering out into the harbor. The Nautilus was already well into the distance. He cursed under his breath, running a hand along his face.

A glint of metal emerged from the hole in Behemoth’s gut, and with a last burst of energy the bullet popped free. Luka transitioned into her other spells immediately, suturing the wound with her magic and restoring his health. He would be weak, and would need days of bedrest, but with luck he would survive. In any other instance Luka would want to oversee his recovery. At that moment, however, the only thought she could entertain was Mercedes’s safety.

She stood and locked eyes with Seaking, her calm betraying the panic in her stomach. “I’m going after her. Please find me a ship willing to assist.”

“I don’t know, lass. It’s dangerous.”

“I’m more capable than you think,” Luka assured. “Please. Time is of the essence.”

Seaking hesitated, then looked behind her to Behemoth. He was breathing evenly now. She’d practically brought him back from the dead. Now more than ever, he was certain Luka was no ordinary human. “I know where they’re headed,” he confessed. “We’ll get a crew together and try to round ‘em off.”

“M’lady, it would be wise to send you back to Olderion,” Rukh interjected, coming up beside her. “The captain gave orders to keep you safe.”

“Then you can keep me safe while we rescue her,” she argued back softly.

Rukh and Seaking exchanged glances, then quietly nodded to each other.

-

Mercedes groaned as she awoke, feeling a sticky, dry stream of blood across her cheekbone and jaw. She was nauseous, the side of her head throbbing with an incessant pain. Being concussed within an inch of her life seemed to be a recurring theme lately.

She attempted to reach up and assess the damage, but met resistance instead. Her arms were bound tightly behind her back, secured to a thick metal pipe. She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, recognition setting in immediately. Of all places, she was in her cabin’s water closet.

From the open door she could see Naga perched on her bed, idly flipping through one of her logbooks. When she took notice of Mercedes she grinned, wiggling her fingers in a wave. “Welcome back, lovey.”

Mercedes merely glowered, resting her head against the paneled wall and breathing deep. She felt too sick to come up with a witty remark. How did she even lose consciousness anyway? Her eyes darted to the empty sheath at her thigh. Right. She pulled a knife on Naga, and was promptly bludgeoned with the back of the woman’s firearm. She hadn’t been quick enough.

“Comfy in there, isn’t it?” Naga lulled. “You’re lucky we’re friends. After that stunt I could’ve had you tied to the mast. Instead, you’re safe and sound in here with me. Can I get an apology? Or a thank-you, maybe?”

“Yes. Thank you for abducting me. For commandeering my ship and killing one of my men.”

“Fresh.” Naga turned back to the journal in her hands, clucking her tongue in disappointment. “By these records I take it you’ve deserted the black? It’s a shame. You had a real knack for it.”

It was true. She wasn’t a pirate anymore; not since Luka first asked for her help, all those months before at Lake Dorr. She’d been making strides towards a normal life, an honest living, and for a short while she thought she’d achieved that goal. One run-in with her ex, and it was all crashing down around her. She swore, that woman was fated to be the death of her.

“Naga, what the hell is this all about?” she demanded. “You didn’t need me to take this ship or its cargo. What point is there in holding me prisoner?”

The other woman read her expression, gauging whether or not her ignorance was feigned. She shifted and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, unfolding it as she made her way over. She held the article out in front of Mercedes, giving her time to soak in the details. “These flyers have been circulating around the back alley for weeks now.”

On it was a photograph Mercedes remembered posing for with General Zile of the Grandshelt Navy. Only he had been cut out, leaving just her and her ship anchored in the background. Above it in bold letters read a bounty; ten million gil for the Nautilus and its captain, alive.

Grandshelt had sent out a distress call, one that Mercedes answered in respect for Rain. She and her men defended its coast from monsters, helped them vanquish an absolute abomination, and what reward did she reap after all that effort? Her likeness taken and plastered across wanted posters. Truly no good deed went unpunished. 

“Nothing personal. I was really hoping it was Seaking, you know?” Naga folded the flyer again, placing it back in her pocket.

“Where did it come from?” Mercedes asked. The speculation already had her stomach twisted in knots.

“Granados,” Naga said plainly, shrugging. “I’m not sure who you pissed off there, but I guess we’ll find out soon enough, ay?”

Mercedes closed her eyes, the gravity of the situation hitting her like a sledgehammer.

“I can see you’re having a moment. Let me give you some privacy.” With a rude little cackle Naga kicked the door shut, trapping her in the dark, coffin-sized room with her thoughts.

-

Luka stood beside the mast of an old ship, staring off into the horizon. They’d set sail only an hour or so after the Nautilus, but there wasn’t a trace of the other ship in sight. As it was, they were only following Seaking’s hunch about which direction they were headed. It wasn’t enough to assure Luka, and the vast stretch of empty sea ahead of them made her sick with worry.

She heard someone approach with a gravelly sigh, then felt the weight of a heavy blanket fall across her shoulders. She looked up just as Seaking lit his pipe in the darkness, the match flame highlighting deep creases in his careworn expression.

“Why don’t you get some rest, lass?”

“I can’t sleep,” she murmured, turning her gaze back to the ocean. “I just don’t understand why they captured her. The ship of course, but its captain?”

Seaking grimaced, leaning his weight against the mast. He hesitated before responding. “There was a rumor goin’ round Ruffian. Someone in Granados had it out for the Nautilus. Never thought it was anything to worry about, bein’ across the sea n’ all.”

Luka’s brows knit, remembering the large map of Lapis sprawled across the wall of Mercedes’s office. Granados was a trading hub just southeast of the Grandshelt Isles. She always found it curious, how that section of an otherwise impeccable map had been torn away. “What’s in Granados?”

“A lot of bad memories,” he replied. “It’s where the lass is from. She swore she’d never go back there.” Taking a long drag from his pipe he paused, shaking his head. “If I could go back n’ fix it all I would. I knew somethin’ was off about Naga but I brought her aboard anyway. Figured Mercedes could use a friend her age, but she ended up bein’ a piss poor influence. _This_ time, though, the lass should’ve damn well known better. Not like it’s the first time she’s crossed her.”

“What do you mean?” Luka pressed.

He glanced over to her, wondering if he’d said too much. With the look she was giving him he knew he would need to explain. “You ever get a look at her back?” he asked. “Naga talked her into a risky heist, just the two of ‘em. When the goin’ got tough Naga bailed. Didn’t warn the lass at all — just up and left without her. She was arrested by the authorities. Thirty lashes at the post, right in town square. Bloody horror to watch. The infection nearly killed her.”

“Mercedes,” Luka whispered, her heart sinking like lead. Why hadn’t she told her? Clutching the blanket tight to her chest she peered off into the distance. “If we don’t reach her in time will that happen again?”

Seaking frowned, choosing to withhold that information. In Granados corporal punishment was unforgiving. Lashes for burglary was one thing, but stealing a ship? The debt collectors would see her hanged for piracy, made an example of to the other dregs of society. If they couldn’t intercept her in time, Mercedes’s fate was sealed. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” he answered evasively. 

Luka went quiet, and he looked up from his pipe to find her crying silent tears. “Ey, ey. Let’s have none of that,” he chided softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “I know. You care for her very much, don’t you?”

“I’m in love with her,” she said, wiping the cloth against her cheek.

Seaking nodded, rubbing her arm supportively. “She’s like a daughter to me,” he admitted. “It’s nice to know she has a good girl like you looking out for her.” He stared ahead, hoping they could make it to Granados before Mercedes was sentenced. If he couldn’t stop the trial from happening, the very least he could do was take her place. Mercedes may not have her ship, but she would have her life.

“Come inside before the cold catches you, alright?” Giving her shoulder one last squeeze he let her go, walking toward the quarters below deck.

Luka nodded. Once she was sure he was gone, she knelt before the mast and began to pray.

-

In the past Mercedes was never bothered by solitude. This, however, was nothing short of psychological torture. Confined in darkness the days stretched like eons, drawing out memories of every bad decision that led her to this moment; decisions she believed were justified, but to the men of power that pursued her, labeled her a thief. A criminal. A traitor, worthy of execution.

The ocean cheered on their voyage like a fairweather friend, its tempo her only measure of time. It was a constant companion, one she never thought she would miss so dearly until it too disappeared. The crashing waves ebbed and the ship leveled on calm waters. They were arriving at port, and the silence was absolutely stifling.

Mercedes pulled at her restraints again, fighting to regulate her breathing in the small, sticky-hot space. The pain in her wrists forced her to stop, rubbed raw from countless failed attempts. She cursed and banged her head against the wall, fatigued and frustrated.

This was not how it was supposed to end. She’d worked too damn hard to get away from this place, away from the money-hungry bastards who wanted to take _her_ ship. But they caught her. They dragged her back kicking and screaming, to inflict their punishment for the inconvenience she put them through. She’d sooner drown before giving them that satisfaction.

The door to the water closet suddenly swung open, and Mercedes shut her eyes tight from the unexpected brightness. “Today’s the big day,” Naga chimed. She hiked up Mercedes’s chin, scrubbing the dried blood from her face with a rag. “Gotta have you looking nice and presentable.”

“Naga, please,” she rasped. She was never one to beg, but what more could she do at this point? She was exhausted to the point of collapse. 

The other woman merely wrinkled her nose. “Sorry, love. It can’t be helped.” Reaching behind her back she produced a burlap sack, offering her one last barely-apologetic look. “Like I said, it’s nothing personal.” 

She threw the cloth over Mercedes’s head, blinding her as several others made their way into the cabin. The restraints were removed and she felt strong hands grab her, dragging her to her feet. She stumbled, lightheaded as they pulled her along by the arms.

_‘This is your only chance,’_ she berated herself. _‘You need to fight. You need to run. What are you waiting for?! Work, you stupid legs!’_

She tried to resist, but buckled beneath her own weight immediately. The henchmen gripped her tighter, delivering her over the ramp and onto the pier below. She was forced onto her knees, hitting the pavement hard. She couldn’t move even if she wanted to. 

This was it. She was really going to die like this.

“Here you have it,” she heard Naga announce. “Captain of the Nautilus, alive as promised. The dreaded pirate boss, Erinys Mercedes.”

The sack was ripped from her head, exposing her identity to her pursuers. But it wasn’t the authorities as she had expected. It wasn’t the debt collectors. In front of her was a man, whose stony expression shattered immediately upon taking in her features.

“Good heavens,” he whispered. “It really is you.”

Something in her mind snapped. Eyes wide and locked on the man, she began to hyperventilate.

“Can you stand? For goodness sake, what’ve you done to her?”

“She was a prisoner,” Naga defended. “Not the most cooperative type either.”

Disregarding Naga he dropped to Mercedes’s level, extending a hand out to her bruised temple. She recoiled violently, pulling to get out from the iron grip around her arms. The effort sent her vision spiraling in splotches of black and blue, the world around her muffling. Before she slipped from consciousness again, the last thing she could hear was an emphatic promise, droning on and on in her ears.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you, Mercy. I’ve got you.”

-


	4. Chapter 4

Ruffian may have been dangerous, but at least it was well lit. Walking through the seedy underbelly of Granados Luka didn’t feel at all comfortable. Buildings large and tightly packed together threw their shadows over the streets, making the back alleyways appear more ominous than they already were. The vendors and local thugs watched her pass with narrowed and unfriendly eyes. It was hard to believe that as a young girl, this was where Mercedes turned in her hour of need.

“You’re sure this is the right way?” Seaking asked. He and Rukh flanked her on either side, trying to look as intimidating as possible. While both could hold their own in a fight, they were still old. To avoid confrontation he was hoping to get Luka back into proper society as quickly as possible.

“She’s definitely here,” the priestess affirmed. Closing her eyes she focused her energy again. She shared a bond with water crystals, and fortunately Mercedes carried one on her person. She could hone in on its distinct signature and use it as a beacon. The trail ended just a ways in front of them, beyond the threshold of a rundown tavern.

Luka didn’t like this one bit. As a Warden it was possible she could have settled matters with the authorities civilly. But it was fast becoming clear that they were not involved whatsoever. The bounty was offered by someone underground, someone who didn’t want the courts getting involved. People with good intentions seldom conducted themselves in such a manner. Especially to have brought her here.

“She’s just inside,” Luka said. “Be ready for anything.”

“You too,” Seaking warned her. He nodded to Rukh, who brandished his hammer and kicked the door in. Within a team of henchmen immediately ceased their laughter, their hands flying to their assorted weapons.

Luka stepped forward, her eyes locking on the crystal pendant — dangling from Naga’s neck. Before she knew it, malice flared from some unknown and primordial part of her. “ _You_.”

Pushing away from the bar Naga grabbed for the pistols at her thighs. Her trigger-happy crew fired first, and the barrage of bullets ricocheted off Luka’s barrier. The priestess’s eyes lit up with the energy that swirled around her, fueled by the force of her emotions. Glasses rattled. Tables and chairs shook, and in a matter of seconds a whirlwind of air and water filled the small space. With as much force as a typhoon it threw the occupants of the tavern like ragdolls, sending them crashing into walls and furniture. 

When the attack ceased they littered the ground in heaps, dazed and gulping for breath. Luka seized the opportunity to storm over to Naga, pulling her up by the shoulders forcefully.

“You’re a tough little thing, ain’t you?” Naga laughed, choking on the water in her lungs. “No wonder she kept you on her arm.”

“Where is Mercedes?” Luka demanded. She was in absolutely no mood for the woman’s charades.

“Baron estate. Now take it easy, alright? We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“We are _not_ friends,” Luka grumbled. She reached behind the woman and unfastened the collar from around her neck. “And _this_ does not belong to you.” She let her drop rather unceremoniously, hearing a thunk and an ‘ow’ as her head smacked the floorboards.

Standing she made a brisk walk for the door. Seaking and Rukh watched her go in stunned silence, protected from the mayhem by her barrier. 

“Did you know she could do that?” Seaking muttered. 

Rukh shook his head. “All I know is I’m voting her next captain.”

Ahead of them, Luka leered down at the pendant in her hand and felt like crying. She’d been ecstatic when they spotted the Nautilus at port earlier. She thought she would be able to find her before anything terrible happened. But now she had lost her only means of tracking her. Who knew how much longer it would take? Mercedes was alone in hostile hands, and every second knowing that ripped Luka apart inside.

Seaking jogged a few paces to catch up with her. It was disconcerting to see her so out of character. She’d barely eaten or slept at all on their voyage, and with how frequently she was using her powers he could imagine the sort of toll it was taking on her.

“Why don’t we take a break and regroup?” he offered.

“No.”

He sighed, trying to reach her with reason. “Listen. If we don’t have any clues, we can’t just go door to door hoping to find her.”

“We don’t have to. Naga gave a name,” she answered. “Does Baron mean anything to you?”

He stopped walking, causing her to turn and eye him curiously. 

“Baron she said?”

“You know it?” Luka asked, losing some of the despondence in her voice.

“Oh I know it, alright.” Exchanging a look with Rukh he took the lead, ushering for Luka to follow. “Things just got a lot more interesting.”

-

Mercedes’s lashes fluttered open slowly, blurry eyes piecing together a ceiling lit in midday rays. Realizing where she was she shut them again, gritting her teeth in annoyance. It only served to upset her head injury further. She swept a hand up to touch it, but was distracted when a note slipped from her palm. She furrowed her brow and unfolded the paper, reading the chicken-scratch inside.

 _No hard feelings_ _♥_ _~ N_

She rolled her eyes and crumpled it, tossing it in some forgotten corner. Sitting up she pulled an ice pack from her head, taking stock of the bandages wrapped there. Someone had been tending to her. However thoughtful the sentiment, given the circumstances she didn’t quite care to pay them a thank-you for it.

Getting onto her feet she walked over to the door, listening for movement on the other end. Ever so quietly she turned the knob, but to no avail. It was locked from the outside. Of course. She rounded and made a beeline for the window instead. Below in the yard a young girl suddenly looked up at her. Apparently frightened, she bolted for the house. Mercedes didn’t pay the child much thought, too focused on forcing the window open.

Once she succeeded she leaned out, taking a steady breath. She’d snuck out countless times as a girl and knew the route well. But she was weak and dizzy, and not at all confident in her ability to traverse the rooftop in her current state. Still, falling two stories seemed like a far better prospect than staying one more minute in this godforsaken estate.

The sound of a key in the door interrupted her. She stepped away from the window, her eyes guarded and trained on the threshold. From the other side emerged a middle-aged woman, and upon seeing her she brought a hand up to her chest in relief. “You’re awake,” she said. Her gaze landed on the open window, then anxiously back to Mercedes. For a moment she looked lost for words. 

“Forgive the locked door. We thought you might —” She trailed off, then cleared her throat. Worrying her hands she looked at the floor. “I understand how you must be feeling. I really do. But I beg you — for now, please stay. I’ll draw you a bath and make you something to eat. After that, we’ll take this one step at a time.”

Mercedes narrowed her eyes on the woman, debating the offer. At present she was exhausted and had the mental capacity of a caged animal. She was grimy and starving. Even if she escaped the manor, she doubted she would get very far. Not without her crew, her axe or her charm to rely on.

After a moment of hesitation she nodded, her voice frail but firm. “I don’t want to see him.”

“You won’t,” the woman assured, and with a sympathetic look she waved her toward the hallway.

-

Mercedes could hear quiet murmurs as she walked down the corridor. She felt uncomfortable. The woman had taken her clothes to wash, and left her an old pair of leggings and a shirt that was two sizes too small. She’d filled out quite a bit since she was sixteen, after all. It boggled her mind as to why they kept her clothes, much less left her entire room intact.

She entered the kitchen just as someone exited from the other door. Only the woman from earlier remained, and she smiled encouragingly and pulled out a chair for Mercedes to sit. She did as she was instructed, a sense of unease settling heavy in her chest.

“I’ve been informed that you haven’t eaten anything for a few days. We’ll start you off small and work our way up so you won’t be sick.”

“Um, thank you,” she murmured hesitantly, watching the woman set down a small bowl of oatmeal and a cup of tea. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Ada,” she said, extending her hand. 

She grasped it and they shook. “Mercedes.”

“I know, dear,” the woman smiled, her age showing only in the crinkles by her eyes.

Mercedes looked away, stirring her spoon through the oatmeal distractedly. Her gaze fell to the ring on her hand, then to the finely tailored fabric of her dress. She was the one taking care of her, but by no means was this woman a maid. “May I ask what your position in this estate is?”

Ada sat down with her own cup of tea and folded her hands on the table. “Lady of the house,” she answered honestly.

“I see,” Mercedes managed. Admittedly she was too confused to be outraged just yet.

“Don’t worry, I understand. I myself will admit these circumstances are strange at best. Life is always so full of unexpected turns.” She studied the younger woman’s expression, as though she’d made several attempts to speak but couldn’t find the right words. Ada helped her along by continuing, “My father was business partners with your grandfather. He left to start his own company, back before you were even born I imagine. He was heartbroken the day he heard of his passing.”

Mercedes thought back to her grandfather; the hardworking captain that built her family’s empire. She knew him only through paintings and the journals he left behind. He was lost to the sea when she was just a babe.

“My brothers and I, we bought the Baron estate when the bank put it to auction. In honor of our families’ history … That was the first time I met your father.” Ada looked down at her teacup, thumbing the handle with a sad tenderness in her eyes. “He had nowhere else to go, and he was a broken man. So I allowed him to keep living here, to get him back on his feet. He may be a terrible businessman, but he has a beautiful heart. I can see why your mother was so charmed.”

“The devil is always charming,” Mercedes replied bitterly. She looked up, surprised to find a trace of pain in Ada’s expression.

“Why do you hate him so?”

The question sparked a flame that had laid dormant inside of her. Was the woman daft or simply ignorant of the horror that struck her family? A catastrophe brought about by the man she decided to pamper and keep in her home. 

“Which reason would you like to hear?” Mercedes bit out. “Obliterating my family’s legacy? Thieving from his own daughter? How about condemning my mother to her death just so he could get his fill of alcohol?”

“It wasn’t like that,” a male voice shot from the other room. Its bearer stormed into the kitchen from the opposite entrance, and Mercedes bristled. She rocketed up, slamming her palms against the table and jostling the chinaware. 

“You damn well know it was!” she roared.

Ada stood, bringing her arms up and lodging herself between the two to defuse the hostility. “I told you to leave her alone for now,” she chastised, glaring at the man.

“How can I when she says such things?” he argued. His eyes shot to his daughter, watching her shove her chair away and head for the other door. “Mercedes. Mercedes!” Ducking under Ada’s arm he chased after her into the hallway, forgetting her wounds as he grabbed her wrist. “Please just listen to me!”

She whirled on him, and a piercing slap echoed through the corridor. Silence followed. Mercedes lowered her hand, her chest heaving and her eyes glossy. “How dare you live here. In _her_ home, after what you did to her. How dare you.”

“I confess that I’ve been a terrible father to you,” he hushed. “I failed you. Your mother was ill and I escaped that pain in my vices. I made myself an enemy to you, yes — so that we could keep the roof over our heads and the debt collectors off our backs. I knew you hated me for it all. I knew. But I swear, we did it all for you.”

“Bullshit!” Mercedes hissed. “All you ever cared about was saving your own damn skin. She would’ve lived if _you_ hadn’t gone and fucked everything up!” She shoved him for emphasis. He didn’t resist.

“You're referring to the _operation_ that would _save_ her?” he berated. “Your mother was terminal, Mercedes. There was no operation. She told you that to keep you from despairing.”

She flinched. “You’re lying.”

“Believe what you will but she was not faultless either. She didn’t think you would obsess over it the way you did — couldn’t fathom how reckless you would become.” Mercedes took a step back, denial creeping across her expression. He continued regardless, “Your mother did not fear for her life. All she ever worried about was you. That you would be cared for. That you would be _alright_ when she was gone. I will not demonize her or excuse any of my own actions. We made a horrific mess of everything back then but we thought we were doing our best.”

“I don’t believe you,” Mercedes whispered.

“You don’t have to. And that’s alright. More than anything, I just want you to understand how grateful I am that you’re alive.” He reached out for her shoulder, but she slapped his hand away. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it impatiently, pushing past him for the door to the courtyard. 

-


	5. Chapter 5

Luka peered beyond the wrought iron gates in front of her, sizing up the manor on the other end. It wasn’t excessively large, just around the same size as her own home in Olderion. The property was finely manicured and the architecture was pristine. Whoever owned the estate spared no expense for its upkeep.

“I don’t know about this,” she muttered, casting a doubtful look at Seaking. It hardly seemed like the sort of place a prisoner would be kept. More like a trap set by Naga to stir up trouble.

Seaking shook his head and waved her on. “Trust me on this one.” The front door opened, and he crouched behind the hedges. “You’re better off goin’ alone. Whistle if you need help.”

Bold of him to assume she could whistle. Luka opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when a woman unlatched the gate from the other side and stepped out. She had a small child saddled to her hip, and looked surprised when she spotted Luka standing there.

“May I help you?”

“Um, yes. I was hoping to speak with the proprietor of this estate.”

“That would be me,” the woman said, sounding a little winded. “If you’re looking for a job, regrettably I can’t discuss employment at the moment. We’re having a bit of a family emergency.”

“There’s an angry ghost in the house,” the child chimed in.

Luka looked from the girl up to her frazzled mother. What did that even mean? Was Mercedes hurt? Did they have her locked away somewhere out of sight? Before the woman had a chance to respond Luka slipped past her, heading for the door.

“Miss, what are you—” 

“I’m sorry. If she’s in danger I won’t waste time with words.” She went as far as the foyer when a man appeared, blocking her path. He waved passively to the woman behind her, signalling he would handle the matter. 

“Who are you looking for?”

“My captain,” she answered, straightening her posture. “I am Lady Luka, head priestess and Warden to the Olderion Federation. My ship was wrongfully seized, its captain taken prisoner. I suspect you are responsible for that.”

The man looked her up and down. Given the haggard state of her civilian clothing he likely doubted her claims. “You say the Nautilus belongs to the Olderion Federation?”

“Indirectly so. Lady Mercedes is in my service. We were en route to Dirnado when the ship was commandeered. Should you look in the Nautilus you will find its current manifest and certifications - as well as my proper vestments.”

“I see …” He walked from the hallway into the parlor, his severe expression never once faltering. “Lady Luka, I will be frank. The Nautilus is not your ship. It belongs to me. Seven years ago it was stolen in the dead of night. I offered a bounty to see it returned, and yesterday it was. Along with the culprit.”

Luka paled, realizing just who she was speaking to. He was older, with a deep tan and sculpted, handsome features. She could pull out every subtle detail that reminded her of Mercedes. This was her father. He had somehow managed to bounce back from ruin. 

“I am aware of Mercedes’s checkered past,” Luka explained cautiously. “She has since reformed her ways. Please allow me to pay for the ship, as well as any loss of profit you may have incurred. In exchange I implore you to release her.”

He shook his head. “I don’t want your money,” he said. Luka felt an anxious pull in her gut. She wondered if she would actually have to fight. Before she could decide he sighed heavily. “I just want to make things right. Mercedes is my daughter. I am the reason she ran away, the reason she’s lived as she has. I understand her hatred, but it pains me. I don’t know what I could possibly say to win her forgiveness.”

“Abducting her did not help the matter,” Luka reminded.

“Would she have come of her own accord?” he argued. “Seven years and not a trace of her. Seeing her portrait in the Grandshelt paper was my only assurance that she was even alive.”

“You were desperate to see her, but you had no right to force her here against her will. Especially with such brutality,” she accused. She would determine how angry she was with this man after assessing Mercedes’s wellbeing. “Where is she?”

Reluctantly, he motioned for her to follow. He led her to a side door that entered into the courtyard. Just beyond a large and ornate garden was a mausoleum, its doors pried open on one side. He gave her a helpless look and she frowned, pressing on alone toward the structure.

Inside, huddled against a dark back corner, Mercedes sat with her head tucked against her legs. The door creaked as Luka entered, and the copper haired woman looked up with guarded eyes. They widened upon seeing her. “Luka!”

She stood there speechless, taken aback by the teartrails under her eyes. She’d never seen Mercedes cry before. The sight left her mindless. Scrambling forward she was at her side in an instant, falling to her knees and wrapping her in a protective embrace.

“Luka, what are you doing here? H-how did you even-”

The priestess ignored her inquiries. Instead she cupped her face, running her thumbs across her tearstained cheekbones. Mercedes flushed and looked away, embarrassed. Now was not the time to be prideful, and Luka tilted her head to meet her gaze again. “Are you alright?”

Mercedes stared back at her, looking terrified to be caught so vulnerable. “I’m not sure,” she finally managed. She closed her eyes and shook her head. “I’m so confused. Everything I’ve done is just — I don’t know. I don’t know.”

“It’s okay. We’ll figure it out,” Luka said, resting her forehead against hers, “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Mercedes fell forward and wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in the crook of her neck. Luka held her tight, feeling the tremors and raggedness of her breathing. She took deep breaths of her own, blinking back tears and assuring herself that Mercedes was unharmed. This week had been an absolute nightmare, and it left the woman she loved in pieces. She would not allow her to suffer alone. From this moment on, Luka would do everything in her power to keep her safe.

-

The side door opened and the man stood from his seat, looking on wearily as Luka led his daughter inside. She refused to look up from the floorboards, and the smaller woman spoke for the both of them. “If you don’t mind, would it be alright if I stay the night? We can discuss matters later, but I’d like to make sure Mercedes is well first. She’s very faint.”

“Of course,” he agreed solemnly. 

“Thank you, um -”

“Ramón.”

Luka nodded, then helped Mercedes through the hallway and up the stairwell. When the taller woman stopped in front of a particular door Luka opened it, finding what appeared to be her old bedroom. She turned to Mercedes and placed her hands on her shoulders. “Rest,” she said, “I’ll be back to check on you. But for now I need to tell Seaking and the others that you’re okay.”

“They’re here too?” she murmured.

“Mm’hm. We all came to find you … Oh.” Reminded, she reached into her skirt pocket, pulling out the woman’s collar. She leaned up and secured it around Mercedes’s neck, taking in her baffled expression. “We found Naga first,” she explained, then blushed awkwardly as the memory resurfaced. “I may have lost my temper a bit.”

In lieu of words Mercedes simply tugged her forward, ducking down to capture her lips. It wasn’t exactly the reaction Luka was expecting, but she welcomed it regardless; wrapping her arms around her shoulders and leaning into the contact. They stayed like that for a short while, Luka’s heart hammering in her chest, before Mercedes eventually pulled away. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

Luka smiled. Leaning up she gave her one last kiss, then parted from her embrace. “Rest,” she repeated, and with an acute look she made her way toward the stairs.

-

Hours later, well into the night, Luka stared up at the dark ceiling of the guest room in silence. She was unquestionably exhausted, yet sleep continued to elude her. In her mind she replayed the events of the day. She’d met Seaking and Rukh outside of the estate and explained the situation. Relieved, they delivered the information to the rest of the crew - halting whatever plans they were scheming to recapture the ship. In that time Ramón escorted her to the Nautilus, where she reclaimed her vestments in the secret compartment Mercedes urged her to use in her cabin. It was advice she was never more grateful for heeding; Naga’s henchmen would have surely stolen them otherwise.

The woman from earlier had returned, and Luka introduced herself properly. Apparently Ada had sent the small girl to a relative’s home for the day. The situation was far too precarious for her to feel comfortable with the child in the house. Luka could empathize with that sentiment.

Discovering that Mercedes still had not eaten anything, Ada sent Luka up with another bowl of oatmeal. She forced her to swallow a few spoonfuls, gave her a potion to help with her migraine, then let her fall back asleep. She’d been like that most of the day.

Freshening up, Luka later sat down with the couple for dinner — without Mercedes. They told her their story, how Ada procured the property, and along with it Mercedes’s father. She’d helped him get sober, helped him through his grief, and in the course of that time they fell in love, wed, and had a daughter together. Though she dared not show it, the tale left Luka with mixed feelings. She could only imagine how Mercedes must have felt about it. 

She had to admit, her gauge of character was faulty as of late. Naga had thrown her off, and her sleep deprivation certainly wasn’t helping. But to Luka, these people did not seem like monsters. Ada was nothing short of a saint for her patience and understanding. And Ramón was — not what she had envisioned. He was cordial and considerate, with a smile that lit up his face when he spoke of Mercedes as a girl. It struck her that he really did care for her. He brought her back to make peace, to be a family again.

Trouble was, Luka doubted Mercedes wanted any part of that. The roots of her hatred ran deep. They’d become a foundation for the person she was today. She was too contemptuous, too stubborn to let it go. At the current rate she would leave this island despising the man more than she had before.

What a mess. 

Somewhere in the hallway a floorboard creaked. Her ears perked, eyes landing on the door. Ever so slowly the knob began to turn. She sat up, pulling the covers to herself. A figure quietly stepped inside the room, the curvy silhouette a familiar one. Luka sighed, her tension ebbing. Mercedes closed the door behind her and toed over. The smaller woman shifted to make room, letting her crawl into bed beside her.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

Mercedes nodded, lying on her side to face her. “Didn’t want to be alone.”

Luka smiled mutely and lay back down. She reached out and lifted her bangs, checking her injury. The large gash was nothing more than a small bruise now. Content that her magic had worked she tucked Mercedes’s hair behind her ear. The other woman caught her hand, lacing their fingers together as she brought it to her lips.

“Are you ready to go?” she asked, looking up at her through her lashes. Luka was so smitten by the sight, she had to think twice about what she actually said.

“What?”

“Everyone’s asleep. I was thinking we could just leave. Right now.”

Luka frowned, searching her eyes. “You still haven’t spoken with your father.”

“I don’t have to. Nothing he has to say will change what happened.”

She knew she would be like this. Luka shook her head. “You need to talk to him.”

“Why?” Mercedes pressed, a hint of annoyance invading her tone.

“Because you’re suffering, and so is he,” she said plainly. “He thought you might be dead. He mourned your loss. Even if he hurt you in the past, he’s genuine in asking your forgiveness now.” She trailed off, staring at the sheets. “Running away isn’t the answer. The right thing to do is hear it all out, and make peace with what has happened.”

The words spurred a chain of thought in Mercedes’s mind, bringing back memories of why they were even there to begin with. She scrunched her brow and cursed. “Luka, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot that-”

“It’s okay,” she stuttered, only then realizing the duality of her statement.

“It’s _not_ okay,” Mercedes hissed. “This was supposed to be about you, and I dragged you into all this nonsense. I’m such a useless dolt I can’t even focus on the people I care about.” 

Luka took her face in her hands, forcing her to look up at her. She didn’t want to hear the woman berate herself. Especially when it was so unjustified. “It isn’t nonsense, and you aren’t useless,” she emphasized. “You may say that you’re alright, but I know you better than that. This has been a source of great pain to you for years. It will fester unless you treat it properly.”

Though uncomfortable, Mercedes didn’t look away. Luka always had an uncanny ability to read her. She was becoming more and more accepting of that fact. She didn’t have to throw on the unflappable bravado; didn’t have to bury her insecurities in the face of her subordinates. If only with Luka, she could allow herself to be completely vulnerable.

“What if it doesn’t go away?” she probed. “What if it only gets worse?”

“It won’t,” Luka promised. “Give them a chance to explain. I’m certain that’s what you all need. We’ll stay until that pain is gone. Then we’ll focus on less important matters.”

Mercedes frowned. “Your matters are not less important,” she murmured.

“Right now they are.”

Locking eyes with the other woman, it registered with Luka again how fortunate they were. Granted it didn’t feel that way now, but alternatively the situation could have been catastrophic. For days she’d kept herself from fearing the worst, and now that it was all behind them she couldn’t stop her thoughts from screaming; what if, what if, what if. 

She silenced them by leaning forward, bridging the gap between herself and Mercedes with a soft kiss. The other woman didn’t resist. She closed her eyes and moved her lips against hers unhurriedly, her hand running along the curve of Luka’s waist. 

Breaking their contact Luka hovered close. “You have no idea how afraid I was,” she whispered, almost accusingly. With that said she kissed her again, more ardent than before.

Mercedes made a small noise, trying to get the words out in between. “I was too. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Luka hushed her gently. She rolled over, molding their forms together and combing a hand through her wavy locks. Her kisses fell to the underside of Mercedes’s jaw, down to the sensitive skin of her neck. The older woman felt the pull of desire inside of her, nerves alighting as thin fingers traced her ribcage.

No stranger to Luka’s advances, Mercedes grasped the hem of the priestess’s nightgown and hiked it up slowly. Luka lifted the article over her head, her own hands fumbling to help Mercedes disrobe. Barriers removed, she urged the other woman onto her back and kissed her tenderly, reveling in the touch of warm skin.

“I love you so much,” she whispered.

Mercedes flushed, her heart pounding in her chest. Sliding her arms around Luka’s torso she held her tightly. “I love you more,” she confessed. “More than anything in this world.”

-

Early the next morning, Luka woke to an urgent knock on her door. Whoever was on the other end never bothered for an answer, and it hastily swung open halfway. Ada stood in the threshold, clearly concerned. Her lips were parted as though she had a question, though it never came. Her eyes fell to Mercedes, finding her wrapped up asleep in the priestess’s arms.

Ada plastered a hand over her chest in relief. Albeit surprised, she was grateful Mercedes hadn’t taken off in the middle of the night as she first feared. From the blankets Luka gave her a meek little wave. She waved back, blushing. Mouthing an apology she closed the door again. Glad to be left in peace, Luka nuzzled into Mercedes’s warmth and drifted back to sleep.

-


	6. Chapter 6

Mercedes’s stomach rumbled as she and Luka made their way down the stairs. She hoped they would at least upgrade her meals to solid food. She’d kill for a slice of buttered bread, even if it did make her sick.

Ada was already busy in the kitchen when they entered. She greeted them warmly, though not without a tinge of embarrassment in her voice. Mercedes quirked her brow when she heard it echoed in Luka’s. Clearly she’d missed something. Instead of inquiring, she opted to walk across the room and peek into the parlor. No one was there, and it served to calm her nerves.

“He’s out running errands,” Ada said. “He’ll be back much later.”

Mercedes nodded, her eyes appreciative. At the older woman’s bidding the two of them sat, and she lifted the covers from the assortment of food she’d prepared. “Help yourselves,” she said, walking for the door, “I’ll join you just as soon as I find wherever my silly girl’s run off to.”

“Thank you,” Luka chimed. Her fork went straight for a delicious looking strawberry in the fruit bowl. She popped it into her mouth, delighting in the flavor. Her smile fell, however, when she glanced over and saw Mercedes frowning at her empty plate. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re in my mother’s family estate with my father’s new family,” she said. “When I think about it like that, it’s just — off-putting.”

Luka pursed her lips. Picking another strawberry from the bowl she held it out to Mercedes (she knew she was upset, but she wasn’t above force-feeding her again if necessary). “As far as I see it, where family is concerned the more the merrier,” she told her. “I’m jealous, actually. I would love more relatives. Especially such a cute little sister.”

Her eyes darted to the hall, where a tiny face immediately ducked from sight. “Don’t be shy,” she encouraged sweetly. After a moment’s hesitation the child reemerged, standing sheepishly in the doorway. Mercedes recognized her as the girl she’d frightened in the yard the other day. She was holding something pressed to her chest. “What do you have there?” Luka asked. 

The girl padded over timidly, handing her the item. It was a picture frame. A sepia portrait stared back at Luka; a stoic but fiercely intelligent looking young woman. Her heart fluttered. She’d know those eyes anywhere. Smiling she passed the frame to Mercedes, who frowned deeper as she looked at it. “It’s a lovely picture,” Luka said to the girl.

“It’s my favorite,” she replied bashfully, glancing at Mercedes and then at the floor, “She’s pretty.”

The copper haired woman regarded her quietly, a little guarded. “What’s your name?”

“Evelyn. Everyone calls me Eevy.”

There was a long pause before she reached out, shaking her hand. “Mercedes. But you can call me Mercy … Do you know anything about the girl in the photo?”

Eevy shook her head. “Papa never talks about it. It’s always on his desk.”

“Your papa treats you well? Does he make you happy?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “He plays with me a lot. And he reads me stories.”

“Eevy, where _are_ you?” Ada called softly from somewhere in the house.

Alarmed, Eevy grabbed the picture frame. “I’m not suppose to go in his office,” she explained, and snuck out in the direction opposite her mother’s voice.

Luka watched her go a bit amusedly, then nudged Mercedes with her elbow. “You clean up nicely. Why don’t I ever see you in a dress like that?” The other woman didn’t respond, prompting her to look over and gauge her reaction. “What’s the matter?”

Mercedes rubbed at her temple, her expression somewhat unreadable. “Evelyn was my mother’s name.”

“You can’t possibly hold that against her,” Luka hushed.

“No, of course I don’t. I just … I can’t handle this,” she admitted. “Everything here is the same and entirely different. I can’t stand it. I don’t belong here.”

The smaller woman frowned. “Then where do you think you belong?”

“I don’t know. Anywhere but here.”

There were footsteps in the hallway. Ada and her daughter returned with high energy and smiles that Luka knew Mercedes was unprepared for. So she stood, taking her partner’s hand and walking for the door. “We’ll just be a moment,” she promised, giving Ada a reassuring smile. 

Mercedes knit her brows in confusion but said nothing, letting her lead them out the side entrance and into the courtyard. She stopped at the center of the garden, where there was very little threat of intrusion from prying eyes. She turned to face her, her gaze sincere as she grasped her hands. 

“When I hear you speak like that, it hurts my heart,” she said. “I know you think you can’t stay in Olderion. That you’re better off at sea, or Ruffian. But I want you to reconsider.”

Luka took a breath, her nerves on edge. “Please, don’t panic when I say this — but Ruffian won’t be a safe haven for much longer. Olderion and Dirnado have agreed to surrender the isles to Zoldaad. We’ve been at court for months discussing the intricacies.”

Mercedes flinched, betrayal invading her expression. “Olderion agreed to let a military nation take hold of the island.”

“Yes. On the grounds that we may freely pardon those who seek refuge from it.” Luka said, searching her eyes. “Those hauls of iron you’ve been shipping in? We’re using them to build a sanctuary, just a little ways outside of the capital. Once it’s finished, I hope to ask Seaking and his crew to retire there. They’ll be well taken care of. So will any who arrive at its doors.”

Mercedes looked skeptical. “Why would the Federation allow such a thing?”

“Because I convinced them. As a Warden, I would not be doing my duty if the poor and weak were not cared for. Since I cannot aid them in Ruffian, the next best alternative would be to bring them to Olderion.” Squeezing Mercedes’s hands a little tighter, she stepped closer. “Everyone needs somewhere they belong. Everyone deserves a home. And if this here isn’t yours, then you always have mine.”

Mercedes’s eyes flickered over hers, her pulse quickening in her veins. “What do you mean?”

“Come live with me,” Luka said. “Stay in Olderion. Help me run the sanctuary. Be a ferry captain, or a shipping merchant, or whatever else you want but just — _Stay_.”

Mercedes stared at her in silence, registering all that was offered. A home. A pardon. A clean slate. Extended not only to herself, but to her crew. She wouldn’t have to abandon them. They would of course have to conduct themselves in accordance with the law, but it was more than a fair trade. She’d reached her capacity for criminal activity anyway, given the last few days.

Still, the woman she loved — the woman who raced across an ocean to rescue her — was the one offering it all on a silver plate; handing her a new life, in the hopes that she would share it with her. Mercedes didn’t deserve Luka. She knew she didn’t, and it was the only reservation holding her back.

“You’re sure?” she asked tepidly.

Luka closed the distance between them, enfolding her arms around Mercedes’s waist. She rested her head on her chest, nodding. “Stay with me.”

Mercedes embraced her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing her cheek against Luka’s powder blue hair. “Okay.”

-

Later that evening, after much pushing and prodding from Luka and Ada throughout the day, Mercedes finally relented. She agreed to sit down with her father, permitted that their discussion was alone and undisturbed. He was made aware of the terms when he came home, and offered to meet her in his office.

There she sat, eyes roaming over the sea of books on the shelves. Many contained a wealth of maritime insight and anecdotes, as they were penned by her grandfather. When Mercedes was small, her mother taught her to read by use of those journals. His colorful depictions of daring voyages and foreign shores sparked the flame of adventure inside of her. She wanted to sail the endless oceans just as he had. Her mother promised she would.

Mercedes ran her thumb over the embossed lettering of the journal she held. _Benjamin Baron_. What she hadn’t learned in the tutelage of pirates, she’d learned through his detailed memoirs. He was as much a mentor to her as Seaking, even if she’d never truly met him.

The door creaked behind her, and she craned her neck to look over. Her father entered, shutting the door behind him quietly. She frowned, but remained seated as he walked across the room toward his desk. He sat opposite her, folding his hands on the mahogany surface.

For a short while they remained in uncomfortable silence. Mercedes’s gaze wandered down to his desk, spotting the portrait of herself that Eevy had shown them earlier. Beside it was another photograph; a woman of fairer complexion, her eyes vibrant and playful. The resemblance between the two was striking. 

Catching her line of vision, he picked up the frame and ran his knuckle along its edge. “Your mother was my first love,” he said, smiling at the photo. “She was always so passionate — Rushing into things, never bothering to hesitate. We were married so young. Had you when we were practically children ourselves. Looking back, part of me wonders if maybe she knew.”

He sighed, placing the photo down. “Then so much happened at once. Your grandfather was shipwrecked, and his clients lost face in our business. There was so much debt. I never wanted to worry your mother, or force her back to work with her illness. I tried to manage everything myself, and like a fool I made everything worse.”

“So you turned to gambling and alcohol,” Mercedes deadpanned.

“Not my proudest moment,” he admitted, his eyes downcast. “The gambling, a desperate means to win back our losses. The alcohol, to make myself feel like less of a failure to my family. I won’t defend it. I will only say that I am haunted by what I put you through. What I forced you to become.”

Mercedes narrowed her eyes, suppressing her anger. He didn’t know the half of it. If he did, he had the nerve to ask for her pity. After all she had endured, all she had sacrificed as a direct result of her parents’ needless ruse. “I am responsible for my own actions,” she said. “Everything I’ve done, I’ve done to protect myself and the people I care for. If that makes me a criminal so be it.”

He nodded solemnly, and she stared at him with distant eyes. She remembered her childhood, remembered the loving memories she once had with her father. But there was no warmth in her heart for him. There hadn’t been since the night that changed her life entirely; when she’d come home to a plundered room, her hard-earned savings decimated. She’d done abhorrent things in the blind panic that followed. For nothing. For a lie.

“The money you took from me,” she said, her voice cold but calm, “What did you use it for?”

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, aware that his answer could set fire to what was left of an already rickety bridge. He cleared his throat. “The bank demanded immediate repayment of a loan. They were going to seize the Nautilus.”

Mercedes closed her eyes to absorb the blow.

“It was your mother’s ship. Your birthright. She always intended to pass it onto you. So she …”

“She told you about the savings,” Mercedes concluded. “So we could at least keep the ship.”

“Precisely,” he confirmed. Reaching down he retrieved his briefcase, pulling out an assortment of folders and placing them on the desk. “This is the deed to the ship. And whatever holdings are left in the company. The estate was bought by Ada’s family, so I regretfully cannot provide that. It will be protected, however.”

There it was in front of her. The deed that would absolve her of her criminality. Paid for with her sweat and blood and heartache. All she had to do was sign. “Why are you giving me this?”

“Because it belongs to you,” he said, his eyes sincere. “There is no buying back your forgiveness. But I want you to know that my family is not whole without you in it. I want to show you that I am a better man. A better father. I hope someday you will allow me that opportunity.”

Mercedes took a moment to herself, clenching her fists in her lap. “I can move forward, but I won’t forget,” she said. “If you slip up again — if you fail Ada and her daughter in any way, you will answer to me. And I will make your life hell.” She stared at him, her emerald eyes deathly serious. She meant every word, he could tell.

“That is a promise I can live with and honor,” he agreed, and bowed his head.

-

Two days later, they were ready to depart. If they stayed any longer Nichol would likely send out a search party, if he hadn’t already. At the dock they exchanged goodbyes, hugging Ada and thanking her for her hospitality.

“It was no trouble,” the woman assured, squeezing Luka tight. “Thank you for your help. You were a lifesaver during all this.”

“You too,” the priestess insisted.

Ada parted from her, looking over to Mercedes. “You’ll write me when you’re ready to talk business?”

“We’ll see,” Mercedes replied. On her person were three bags stacked high with her grandfather’s journals. When Ada learned of her interest in rekindling her family business, she’d offered to start her off with some connections and investments. Though grateful for the offer, Mercedes wanted to do this on her own. For now, at least.

She felt a tug on her coat, and looked down to see a bashful pair of eyes staring up at her. “You’ll come back soon?” Eevy asked.

Before she could answer Luka beat her to it, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Of course we will. Right, Mercedes?”

She thinned her lips, looking from Luka, to Eevy, and then to her father a few paces away. He looked back at her with a reserved hopefulness in his eyes. Their relationship was no longer volatile, but it wasn’t remotely close to functional either. Still, everyone seemed to think she should put some effort in. Everyone but her. In time, maybe she would be convinced.

“Yeah,” Mercedes finally agreed, ruffling the girl’s hair. “Keep the folks in line for me.”

The two of them then turned to the Nautilus, climbing the gangway. Half her crew was already aboard, Seaking and Rukh included. They were glaring cross-armed at her father from the deck before she drew their attention. Mercedes dropped her bags, opening her arms as Seaking closed in. 

“You idiot,” he berated, folding her in a crushing embrace.

“I know,” she said. “Thanks for coming after me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of letting you go like that,” he said, pulling back. “And if you’re wanting to thank anyone, it should be Luka. She really led the team in your absence.”

The mentioned woman smiled timidly, taking up one of Mercedes’s bags and hefting it toward the captain’s quarters. When she was out of earshot Seaking gave her another pressing look. 

“I mean it. That lass is the best damn thing that’s ever happened to you. Marry her or I’ll lose my everloving respect for you.”

Mercedes flushed, taken aback by the comment. Seaking merely cackled and patted her shoulder, walking toward the helm.

“I second that,” Rukh added, surprising her further. Grabbing her other two bags he trailed after Luka. “It’s good to have you back, captain.” 

-


	7. Chapter 7

Even from a distance Mercedes could see the stern glower etched across Nichol’s face. The piercing sunlight that hit his glasses only furthered its severity. He stood in wait on the other end of the gangway, his posture presenting a clear message; that if they wished to set foot in Olderion, they would first have to get through him.

Mercedes sighed. She hadn’t wanted to deal with this so suddenly, but it didn’t seem as though they had a choice. Resigned to the impending dispute, Luka stepped off the Nautilus and descended toward him on the quay.

“Two weeks,” Nichol said, annoyance dripping from his tone. “Where have you been? Do you have the slightest idea how worried I was?”

“I’m sorry for upsetting you. It wasn’t my intention,” she responded quietly.

Nichol let out an exasperated breath, his gaze landing on Mercedes as she dismounted the ramp. “It’s fine. I’m sure it wasn’t _your_ idea anyway.” Eyes meeting, he gave her a particularly dirty look. In turn, Mercedes wondered how angry Luka would be if she punched her brother. For an altruist he could certainly be a selfish little shit sometimes.

“We can discuss the details later,” Luka said, recapturing his attention. “For now, tell me; is Folka still in the capital? If so, I would like to speak with her.”

Both Nichol and Mercedes regarded her with uneasy surprise. The former managed to nod, gesturing toward the heart of the acropolis. “She is. She’s made a habit of wandering the city. I could help you look.”

“That won’t be necessary. Thank you.” Bowing her head, the priestess moved past him and toward the stone staircase into town. Mercedes watched her go, legs twitching with the impulse to follow. She wondered if Luka would want her to. Brows knit, her eyes fell to Nichol. He stared back at her with the same uncertainty. Maybe Luka didn’t need them. But if she did, Mercedes refused to be absent.

“Let’s get a move on.” She slapped Nichol’s shoulder and began to trail a wide berth after Luka. The tactician rubbed his arm, more in discomfort than any actual pain.

“Do you know what she’s going to say to Folka?”

“I know what _I_ would say to Folka,” Mercedes lulled, sauntering ahead of him.

“How has she been? Angry? Sad?” He trailed off, lips forming a shallow line. “It’s never been like this between us. I fear I may have pushed her too far this time.”

Mercedes peered over her shoulder at him, taking in his guilt-ridden expression. “I’m sure you have your reasons for leaving, but you’re leaving,” she said plainly. “You promised her otherwise. Of course she’s upset.”

“I’m breaking that promise for a good cause,” he assured. “Luka understands the importance in protecting innocent people. Olderion will survive. It has her. Aldore needs me.”

“She probably knows that,” Mercedes replied. “Sure, you’re doing the right thing. That doesn’t mean she’s not allowed to feel bad about it. She loves you. She doesn’t want to lose you too.”

He caught the bitterness in those last few words but chose to ignore it. He didn’t fault her for it either. Luka’s pain was her pain, and there was a sort of comfort in that. “She won’t lose me. I’ll come back as often as I can, safe and sound.”

“You better hope that you do,” she said, rounding a corner. “Because if you die over there, I’ll find a way to summon visions just so I can kick your sorry hide.”

They arrived at the eastmost part of the acropolis, where the houses gave way to several wide aqueducts. On one of the overhead bridges, Folka leaned against the railing and watched the waters flow. Luka was advancing toward her with a calm but confident gait. Whatever she had to say to the woman, it was clear she’d already made up her mind. Pursing her lips, Mercedes flattened her back against one of the buildings and watched. No matter the outcome, she was ready to be there for Luka. 

Beside her, Nichol stood in the alley and silently took in her posture; like she was poised to pounce at the slightest hint of distress. He’d listened to stories from Luka, heard and witnessed little hints here and there that Mercedes was quite fond of her. But to see those focused, concerned eyes directed toward his sister … He was beginning to think that maybe there was someone who loved Luka just as much as he did. 

-

Folka stared at the rushing water, noting the presence further down the bridge though she dared not look up. Emotions as heavy as the current below swelled inside her chest. Fear. Shame. Sorrow. They compounded together, ever more crippling with each passing day. By Nichol’s request, she agreed to stay in Olderion; to wait for Luka’s return, to wait for judgement. Her own personal purgatory. This had been her home once, and like so many centuries before she felt compelled to run — to avoid confrontation simply by disappearing.

There were light footfalls, and a figure then leant its weight against the stone railing beside her. She could see her only through the water’s reflection; a somber, smaller version of herself. Her power and likeness had survived multiple generations, an endless reminder of the mark she left on Olderion. She wondered, if only fleetingly, whether her daughter might have looked anything like Luka.

“The waters are crystal clear,” she managed softly. “You did a remarkable job purifying them.”

The younger woman didn’t respond, and Folka felt her stomach twist with guilt. Her lips parted, wondering what she should say next. An apology for corrupting said waters didn’t seem appropriate.

“I want to know how you did it,” Luka finally said. Folka gave her a sidelong glance, guarded. The priestess placed her hands on the stone ledge, staring out into the channel. “The woman I met back then … You do not possess her wickedness. There isn’t a trace of it left in your aura. How are you the same person?”

Folka frowned, looking at her own reflection now. “I hypnotized myself using the surface of the water, so that I would have the strength to fight in the war. In my present state, I didn’t have the heart or stomach for it. But _she_ could do anything. Even the downright despicable.”

“ … So if I wanted to, I could do the very same?” Luka asked. “Through the water I could trick myself into becoming everything I am not? Everything I detest?”

“You could,” Folka answered, hesitant. “Though I see no reason why you should. The world I knew was grim. I made a sacrifice for a cause I believed in, and very nearly lost myself in consequence.” She knew what Luka was doing; placing herself in her shoes, seeking out a perspective that would justify her wrongdoings. It must have been difficult to find that absolution. Of all the harm she caused, Luka unquestionably suffered the brunt of it.

“I realize there is very little I can say for myself,” she admitted. “Only that I am saddened you were all caught up in this. I don’t ask for your forgiveness, and I understand that I am undeserving of it.”

“You have it regardless.” Folka turned to her at that, astonished by the calm response. Luka continued to stare ahead, her expression composed and decisive. “Hating you will not bring Elle back. It won’t repair the damage caused by the flood, or roll back the months spent laboring in Lake Dorr. We can bury the past. If you seek atonement, I only ask that you lend Olderion your strength.”

“The Water God has yet to return from Paladia,” Luka continued. “I’m uncertain if he ever will. Soon the waters will lose his protecting light, and monsters will return to the continent. I won’t be able to keep them out. Not by myself.” 

“I’ll help,” Folka said. “Allow me to be your ally. Someone you can put your faith in. I won’t disappoint you again.”

“I trust that you won’t.” Pushing away from the railing, Luka began to walk in the direction she’d come from. Movement caught her attention just beyond the bridge, and she watched as Mercedes stepped from the shadow of a building. A gloved hand tried to pull her back by the shoulder. She grimaced and grabbed it, using it to yank Nichol stumbling from his hiding place. In spite of the quiet argument the two seemed to be having with each other, Luka felt her lips twitch into a smile. She was happy they’d followed. 

“You alright?” Mercedes asked, once she’d gotten close enough.

“Yeah.” She practically walked into the other woman, wrapping her arms around her middle and resting her head against her chest. Mercedes returned the embrace protectively, kissing the top of her veil. Beside them Nichol cleared his throat. He adjusted his glasses on rosy cheeks and averted his eyes, reminding Mercedes that their relationship was still new to him.

“I’m — going to check on Folka,” he said, parting from the pair. 

Mercedes quirked her brow at him, before she focused on the priestess again. “What now?” she asked, giving her a small squeeze.

“Folka will stay and aid the Federation in Nichol’s absence,” Luka said in one long breath. “And _we_ are going to sleep in for a week.”

Mercedes chuckled, the sound reverberating delightfully against Luka’s ear. “Pity I still have to sail to Dirnado.”

The smaller woman made a cranky sort of noise and tightened her embrace. “It can wait a few more days.”

“Alright. Just a few,” Mercedes conceded. She kissed her head again, then rested her chin atop it. Out in the distance Nichol and Folka conversed on the bridge. She watched them with an even, resigned expression. If Luka wanted to give Folka a second chance, Mercedes had no choice but to accept it. Maybe they could learn to get along. Until then, however, she had a feeling she would be watching the woman very closely.

-

_A few months later_

-

Mercedes shifted uncomfortably, her eyes scanning the mostly grey-haired inhabitants of the courtroom. Everything was running impeccably smooth, yet a part of her remained alert and apprehensive; like she imagined sentries would burst from the walls at any moment to arrest them all. Something so easy, so painless and charitous had to be a trap. That’s what the old her would say. Looking at the Wardens in the front of the room, however, she knew it wasn’t too good to be true. She trusted Luka. This was really happening.

“Massive, _massive_ I tells ya!” Seaking prattled on beside her in a hushed voice. “You know what I could whip up in a kitchen like that? Enough grub to feed a bloody army! The place is incredible!” Noticing her lack of attention, along with the deep crease in her brow, he reached over and shook her knee. “What’s eatin’ ya?”

“Nervous,” she muttered.

“What for?” he gaped. “We got a new home, a fresh start, and nothin’ but good times ahead of us. It’s clear waters from here on out, lass. Crack a smile!”

Earlier that month, the construction of Luka’s sanctuary was completed. They helped Seaking and his crew pack what little belongings they had, boarded them onto the Nautilus, and sailed them back to Olderion. Mercedes made the terms of their relocation clear; the sanctuary existed for model citizens. Those who could not follow the law were to remain on Ruffian, or risk imprisonment in the Federation. On Olderion soil, they were her responsibility. If anyone jeopardized her or Luka’s reputation by stepping out of line she would see to them personally.

It was a lot of weight on her shoulders. Her crew were her brethren, men she trusted implicitly with her life out at sea. But here, she wasn’t so sure. She didn’t want to see any of them in chains for promising more than they could deliver. Maybe this was a mistake.

“It’s okay. Easy, lass. Breathe,” Seaking said, shaking her knee again. “Ain’t nothin’ to worry about. We got this.”

“Eugine Macarthur.”

Seaking looked up, then with a soft smirk he nudged her. “Wish me luck.” Standing, he shuffled out of the bench and toward the Olderion council in front.

Mercedes took a shaky inhale and wrung her hands. She’d never had so many butterflies in her stomach before. Well, not since she’d plucked a couple from Luka’s hair at least. Glancing up, her eyes fell to the woman as a kind of comfort. She was helping conduct the ceremony, offering smiles and kind words as she draped pendants around the shoulders of new citizens.

Contrary to Seaking’s claim, there were no ‘clear waters’ without sacrifice. That came at Luka’s expense, though one could never tell from her sanguine disposition. In the Water God’s absence she went to great lengths to keep the continent safe. She repelled the monsters that made it close to the capital. And when they became too numerous she poured her energy into purifying the waters, at their source.

Unsurprisingly, Mercedes never wanted Luka to confine herself to Lake Dorr again. She hated the idea. The priestess would not be dissuaded from what she considered her duty, however. It was infrequent, and only for a few days at a time. But Mercedes feared that it would inevitably trickle into something more — would swallow her whole for months on end as it had in the past.

This time was different, she had to remind herself. This time she had help. Folka shared the burden, and more often than not went to the lake in Luka’s stead. She insisted, really, and for that Mercedes was grateful. At least she seemed to acknowledge her karmic debt toward the site.

The Wardens were not the only ones affected by the influx of beasts. Mercedes and her crew made a name for themselves slaying monsters around Olderion. In consequence, merchants and travelers flocked to her business in droves, seeking safe passage through the area on her ship. At times she had more accounts than she could book. She felt a tad guilty for profiting off Olderion’s hardship, but if her service truly was in high demand then who was she to turn them away? The work benefited everyone, and through it she was fast accumulating the funds she needed to rekindle her family’s legacy.

“Mercedes Baron.”

She looked up as her name was called. Swallowing, she wiped her sweaty palms on her leggings and stood, heels clicking the stone floor as she advanced toward the front of the room. There, seated at a desk behind a large open book, Nichol stared back at her. He was in Olderion only for a short while, to oversee his civic responsibilities. When she reached him she took up the pen beside the book, eyes flickering over the text on the page. It was the Federation’s oath. She knew it practically word for word already; Luka had recited it enough times to her over the past week. Skimming to the bottom she wrote her signature. 

Placing the pen down she looked at Nichol, unnerved by his collected gaze. He let her squirm for a few seconds more, before the evenness of his lips morphed into an amused sort of smile. Eyes regaining their warmth, he extended a sealed envelope towards her. Her pardon. “You are officially a citizen of the Olderion Federation. Congratulations.”

Mercedes sighed in relief. For a moment she thought he might actually deny her amnesty. She’d remember to get him back for scaring her like that later. Taking the envelope from him she nodded, then walked across the room, shaking hands with the council members until she reached the very end.

Luka stood waiting for her there, clearly having a hard time containing her enthusiasm as she bobbed on her heels. Once Mercedes was close enough she reached up and draped the pendant around her shoulders. She then cupped one of her cheeks and kissed the other, before wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace. Only when she pulled away could Mercedes see the tears shimmering in her eyes.

“Don’t do that,” she hushed. “You’ll start me in on it too.”

“I’m just very happy,” Luka said, squeezing her hands. Mercedes smiled. She wondered if it was appropriate to kiss her here. Probably not. She would do it anyway if she wasn’t certain Nichol would want her pardon back.

Another crewman began to make his way down the line. Seeing him Luka let her go, beginning to ready another pendant. “I’ll meet you outside in a little bit, alright? Love you.”

“Love you too,” Mercedes chuckled.

Walking toward the hallway she wasted no time in unsealing the envelope and reading it over. There was no going back from here. No more crime, no more piracy. She was a law-abiding part of the Federation from this day forth. She may as well make the most of it.

Tucking the pardon away in her coat pocket, Mercedes stretched and breathed in the salty ocean air as she stepped outdoors. Her crew was huddled in a group by the square, though she didn’t join them just yet. Instead, she leaned her shoulder against a stone pillar and stared off into the harbor, trying to figure out just what she wanted to do with her newfound freedom.

Acquire a safe and healthy home for her crew?

Got that. 

Secure ownership of her family enterprise and bring it back from obscurity? 

Already in motion.

Ask Luka for her hand in marriage?

Mercedes blushed, the butterflies from earlier fluttering around in her stomach again. That one would have to wait a while longer. She needed to work hard and establish her fortune and merit in the community first. Only then would she feel comfortable asking for something so important.

It might take her months. Years, even. But at the very least, it was a wonderful thing to look forward to.

-


	8. Chapter 8

Carefully, Mercedes paced her compass across the map laid out on the desk. Its sharp edge landed precisely at the center of an X she’d penciled in earlier. Glancing at her reference, she then walked the tool to the next set of coordinates. Another X, followed by another.

Drawing back she inspected her work in the dim candlelight; three locations, three separate continents. With a frown she reached for the journal beside her again, rereading those very last lines on the open page.

_Tremendous possibilities lie beyond that horizon._

In a sequence of seemingly endless memoirs, these were her grandfather’s parting words. The rest of his story was lost with him at sea. All that remained was a tantalizing invitation; three sets of coordinates, three new marks on her map, and not the slightest indication of what they might lead to.

There was a soft creaking noise from the door. She looked up to find Luka standing in the threshold, yawning as she clutched her robe tight in the chilly night air. “Why are you up so late? Come to bed.”

Mercedes smiled, bringing her eyes back to the map. “I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to sort out an enigma.”

Padding across the room on bare feet, Luka’s gaze flickered over the array of papers strewn about. “Nichol won’t like that you’re using his study.” 

“Not like he’s using it,” Mercedes lulled back. Luka chose not to argue the point. Instead she came up behind the woman’s chair and laced her arms around her shoulders.

“What’s this enigma?”

“What these could mean,” Mercedes explained, gesturing toward the marks with her compass. “Whatever they are, they certainly had my grandad excited.”

Luka hummed quietly, looking over the coordinates. Mysidia, Pharm, and the closest one Olderion. It was located off the jagged coast south of the Water Shrine. The area was inhospitable. Wind stripped the mountains bare, and submerged rocks made it downright dangerous for passing ships. Whatever was there, getting to it would be borderline impossible.

“I thought your grandfather was a shipping merchant.”

“He was. He was also an adamant explorer — chasing thrills and seeking adventure where he could find it.” Mercedes smirked somewhat. “Several times in his writings he blamed that on his _viking heritage_.”

“Must run in the family,” Luka teased, pecking her neck with a kiss. She’d never met anyone more in love with the ocean than Mercedes. “He doesn’t say what could be there?”

The copper haired woman shook her head. “It’s the last page.”

Luka frowned slightly, staring at the map. “You don’t seem satisfied in letting the story end that way.”

Mercedes followed her gaze, taking in a long breath. In a way, Luka was right. She wanted to know what became of her childhood idol. Wanted to know what possibilities lay waiting in those treacherous waters.

But to follow him in that pursuit? There were things far greater than her curiosity, than her need to explore the unknown.

Closing the journal deftly, Mercedes stood and turned in Luka’s arms. “I’m not in any hurry to find out.” Leaning forward, she kissed her forehead and pulled her close. What mattered most was right here; starting anew in Olderion, side by side with the woman she loved. That dream wasn’t worth jeopardizing.

Not for a few silly marks on a map.

-

**A/N:** Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter may come off as a teaser, but I don't think I'll be making another structured fic like this, unless an opportunity arises in season three. I did however start a [drabble series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437773/chapters/51082525), simply because I find this pairing too cute and I can't leave it alone. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. If you have feedback or prompts I would love to hear either.


End file.
